


Acceptance

by blafor



Category: Heretical Edge - Cerulean
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers for 27-03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafor/pseuds/blafor
Summary: Sometimes all you can do with the revelations is accept them.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This snippet contains massive spoilers for Heretical Edge by Cerulean. If you haven't read up to (and including) chapter 27-03 do that first. 
> 
> This snippet was stuck in my head after reading the chapter and I had to get it out. This is the first bit of fiction I've written in a quite a while so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This snippet was originally posted on the Heretical Edge Spacebattles discussion thread.

The revelation that my quote unquote immunity to Seosten possession came from already being possessed was enough to knock me silent. My thoughts raced as I tried to come to grips with the situation and its implications. How long had I been possessed without knowing it? My thoughts jumped back to meeting Tabby when Avalon, Shiori and I were at the Atherby camp to learn the anti-possession rune. She must have already been possessing me for some time at that point, otherwise there would have been no reason for Charmeine to possess Columbus instead of just using me. Had I been possessed for the entire time that I had been at Crossroads?

My thoughts jumped again. My need to use the bathroom before I would have had the anti-possession rune used on me, that must have been Tabbris avoiding detection. Had I been doing other things without realizing why? Even worse, had I been doing things without remembering them at all?

With building paranoia my thoughts flew. Searching for blank spots. Choices I'd made which didn't make sense. Things that didn't quite fit.

Then the realization hit me.

Fortunately Tabbris had taken my stunned silence as an acceptance of her assistance and had quickly disabled the magic circle keeping me imprisoned. As the light finished fading from the spell she took a small step towards me. “F-Flick...” Tabbris managed to force my name out, her voice tentative before her confidence in the situation failed her and her mouth snapped shut.

Seeing the fear and dismay on the small blonde girl's face as she looked at me, waiting for my response hit me like a bucket of cold water. My thoughts stopped racing. The memory of Tabbris' apology for lying to me and her plea for me to not to be angry... not to hate her came back. I'd forgotten it momentarily in my shock at the revelation.

“It's alright,” I said, the right words coming easily as I put the pieces together. “I'm not angry, and I don't hate you.” Slowly moving towards Tabbris I continued, “I understand... or at least I think I do. You've been helping as much as you can. Keeping me protected from being possessed. Giving me nudges in the right direction.

“The jump of logic that I had, the one that let us figure out that Sand and Scout's mom was in Seosten space, that she was the woman in Vanessa's dream. That was you right?”

Tabbris gave a small nod at my words and I could see the tentative hope in her eyes.

“I have so many questions,” I said, “and once this is all over we need to sit down and talk things out.

“But, right now we don't have time for that. We have to get back to our team and stop Charmeine's plan from succeeding. We need to keep everyone alive. We need to get her out of Columbus and figure out who they're working working with on Roxa's old team.

“I'm not sure that I can do it alone,” I said, reaching out my hand out to her, holding it for her to take. “Do you still have my back?”

She took my hand. A small but bright smile spread over her face as she activated her possession power and vanished back inside of me.

I could hear the smile in her voice. _I did say that you weren't alone_.


End file.
